Yuichi Nakamura (seiyū)
| birth_place = Kagawa Prefecture, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | othername = | occupation = Seiyū | years_active = | spouse = | domesticpartner = | website = http://www.geocities.jp/yu_kyu_0/index.html }} is a Japanese voice actor who is affiliated with Sigma Seven. Voice roles TV anime & Anime movies ;2000 * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (2000), Dinosaur Ryuzaki (2nd) ;2001 * Dennou Boukenki Webdiver (2001), Griffion, Ligaon, Raada * The Prince of Tennis (2001), Ginka Center member 1 ;2002 * Princess Tutu (2002), Male ;2003 * Crush Gear Nitro (2003), Hugo * E's Otherwise (2003), Guerrilla, Man, Teoerrorno * Zatch Bell (2003), Tsaoron * Hoop Days (2003), Satoru Nagase ;2004 * Shura no Toki (2004), Okita Souji (Third division) * Bleach (2004), Tesla (arrancar), Muramasa ;2006 * Gakuen Heaven (2006), Ishizuka (secretary) * Kiba (2006), Police B (ep 1) * Aria the Natural (2006), Postal worker (ep 4) * Glass Fleet (2006), Laquld * Black Lagoon (2006), Agent Sugar (Ep. 12), Meier (Ep. 1-2) * Honey and Clover II (2006), Male Student B (ep 4), Student (ep 10) * Ramen Fighter Miki (2006), Akihiko Ohta * Black Lagoon: The Second Barrage (2006), Botrovski, Hanada (eps 21-22), Moretti, Vasilinov (ep 24) * Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori (2006), Criminal (ep 2) ;2007 * Nodame Cantabile (2007), Friend A (ep 2), Kazushi Iwai, Male student A (ep 1) * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS (2007), Vice Granscenic * Kono Aozora ni Yakusoku wo: Yōkoso Tsugumi Ryō e (2007), Wataru Hoshino * Engage Planet Kiss Dum (2007), Syuu Nanao * Sola (2007), Clerk A (ep 14), Teacher (eps 2, 10) * Big Windup! (2007), Takaya Abe * Sky Girls (2007), Homare Moriyama * Sayonara Zetsubō Sensei (2007), Abiru's father (ep 4), Director B (ep 11), Employee (ep 6), Policeman (ep 8), White haired person (ep 9) * Ayakashi Ayashi: Ayashi Divine Comedy (2007), Misawa Teizan * Majin Tantei Nōgami Neuro (2007), Tetsuyuki Homura (ep 16) * Mokke (2007), Takanashi (ep 5) * Clannad (2007), Tomoya Okazaki * Shugo Chara! (2007), Ikuto Tsukiyomi * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (2007), Graham Aker * Prism Ark (2007), Judas * Kara no Kyoukai - the Garden of sinners (2007), Kouhei (Part 3) * Tokyo Marble Chocolate (2007), Yamada ;2008 * Macross Frontier (2008), Alto Saotome * Zoku Sayonara Zetsubō Sensei (2008), Abiru's father (ep 3) * Blassreiter (2008), Bradley Guildford * Neo Angelique Abyss (2008), Jet * Wagaya no Oinari-sama. (2008), Kūgen Tenko (male) * Zettai Karen Children (2008), Kōichi Minamoto, Theme Song Performance (ED3) * Neo Angelique Abyss: Second Age (2008), Jet * Clannad After Story (2008), Tomoya Okazaki * Linebarrels of Iron (2008), Reiji Moritsugu * Shugo Chara!! Doki— (2008), Ikuto Tsukiyomi * Inazuma Eleven (2008), Koujirou Genda, Jin Kageno, Mark Kruger * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Second Season (2008), Mister Bushido ;2009 * Basquash! (2009), Iceman Hotty * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2009), Greed * Shangri-La (2009), Leon Imaki * Zan Sayonara Zetsubō Sensei (2009), Abiru's father (ep 3) * Fairy Tail (2009), Gray Fullbuster * Kimi ni Todoke (2009), Ryu Sanada * Tatakau Shisho - The Book of Bantorra (2009), Volken * Macross Frontier ~Itsuwari no Utahime~ (2009), Alto Saotome ;2010 * Dance in the Vampire Bund (2010), Akira Kaburagi * Durarara!! (2010), Kyohei Kadota * Shugo Chara Party! (2010), Ikuto Tsukiyomi * Ookiku Furikabutte ~Natsu no Taikai Hen~ (2010), Takaya Abe * Arakawa Under the Bridge (2010), Last Samurai * Break Blade (2010), Hodr * Starry☆Sky (2010), Kazuki Shiranui * Macross Frontier ~Sayonara no Tsubasa~ (2010), Alto Saotome * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A wakening of the Trailblazer (2010), Graham Aker * Zettai Karen Children OVA (2010), Kōichi Minamoto, Theme Song Performance (ED) * Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai (2010), Kyousuke Kousaka * Shinryaku! Ika Musume (2010), Gorō Arashiyama * Togainu no Chi (2010), Tomoyuki Drama CD *''angelica monologue'' (Sakutarou Hagiwara) *''Barajou no Kiss'' (Kaede Higa) *''Cherry Boy Sakuen'' (Momiji Nakakita) *''Kaichou wa Maid-sama'' (Kurotatsu) *''Kizuna IV'' (Harada) *''MR.MORNING'' (Miguel Wiseman) *''S.L.H - Stray Love Hearts!'' (Cain Kumoide) *''Seven Days: Monday - Thursday'' (Touji Seryou) *''Starry☆Sky'' (Kazuki Shiranui) *''Strobe Edge'' (Ren Ichinose) *''Voice Calendar Story of 365 days'' (GIN·RUMMY) Video games *''Arc Rise Fantasia'' (L'Arc) *''Avalon Code'' (Rex/Georg) *''BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger'' (Hazama/Terumi) *''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift'' (Hazama/Terumi) *''Blazer Drive'' (Shiroh) *''Bloody Call'' (Reimei) *''Dear Girl ~Stories~ Hibiki – Hibiki Tokkun Daisakusen!'' (Ryou) *''Daemon Bride'' (Asmodeus/Souya Tachibana) *''Estpolis'' (Maxim) *''Final Fantasy XIII'' (Cid Raines) *''Galaxy Angel II: Eigo Kaiki no Koku'' (Hibiki) *''Galaxy Angel II: Mugen Kairo no Kagi'' (Hibiki) *''Galaxy Angel II: Zettai Ryouiki no Tobira'' (Hibiki) *''Jingi naki Otome'' (Ryu Nayuta) *''Lamento - Beyond the Void -'' (Ul) *''Last Escort -Club Katze-'' (Rei) *''Estpolis: The Lands Cursed by the Gods'' (Maxim) *''Lux-Pain'' (Akira Mido) *''Luminous Arc 3: Eyes'' (Dhino) *''Renai Bancho'' (Tsundere Bancho) *''Starry☆Sky'' (Kazuki Shiranui) *''Street Fighter IV'' (Fei Long) *''Summon Night 3'' (Phrase) *''Tales of Symphonia'' (Additional Voices) *''Togainu no Chi'' (Tomoyuki) *''Tokimeki Memorial 4'' (Tadashi Nanakawa) *''Tomoyo After: It's a Wonderful Life CS Edition'' (Tomoya Okazaki) *''Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria'' (Rufus) *''Valkyria Chronicles III(Kurt Irving) *Konjiki no Gash Bell!!'' (Tsaoron) Dubbing *''Hancock'' (Ray Embrey) *''The Forsaken'' (Kit) *''SatAM]'' (Antoine) *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' (DVD Edition) (Darth Maul) References * External links *The wind of the eternity: Official website of Yuichi Nakamura Category:Living people Category:1980 births Category:People from Kagawa Prefecture Category:Japanese voice actors ar:يويتشي ناكامرا de:Yūichi Nakamura (Seiyū) fr:Yūichi Nakamura ko:나카무라 유이치 (성우) ja:中村悠一 ru:Накамура, Юити zh:中村悠一